The Quest (The War for Elmore 1)
by BenjaminDJ
Summary: Gumball is in the adventure of his life when he has to save Elmore from a giant T-Rex just because his little sister lost her toy! However, is this the beginning of a major plot against Elmore? And who is Gumball meant to be fighting? The T-Rex? Or the one who wants it to destroy Elmore?
1. Daisy Our Doom

**THE QUEST**

How was I suppsed to know that trying to find his sister's toy was going to lead his whole family to their possible doom? How could a stupid toy lead to the destruction of the my family and most likely Elmore?

Find out in the first adventure of the six that Gumball, Darwin, and Anais must go through to save Elmore from a destructive fate!

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

**Daisy Our Doom**

"Give it back! Give it back right now!" Anais shouted as Tobias and Jamie thew Daisy the Donkey around the school bus, with Anais desperately running in between them. She was the piggy in the middle.

"Ha ha!" Jamie laughed. "Why do you want it back?"

"Because it's mine!" Anais screeched.

"No it's not! It's mine!" Jamie replied.

"Give it back or I'll..." Anais started.

"Or you'll what? Start crying like the little baby you are?" Tobias laughed.

"Gumball! Help!" Anais turned around and gave me the puppy eyes. I sighed. I hated being an older brother and having to be repanzi... rospemdib... Urgh, you know what I mean.

"But Anais, Gumball can't be responsible for you your whole life," Darwin said.

Responsible! That's the word I'm failing to remember! It's probably because only an idiot would describe me with a such a word.

"But Gumball! I'm giving you my cutest puppy eyes!" Anais said.

"Yeah but I'm sort of a... you know, person that's not brave and heroic and somebody that you probably should have as a brother that I'm not!" I reply.

"You mean a coward, chicken, or a lily-liver?" Darwin asked, smiling like he always did.

"What's a lily-liver?" I asked, confused.

"I dunno! I saw it on wikipedia!" Darwin smiled again, as if happy about his low level of intelligence.

"Anyway, Anais, you get the picture..." I reply.

I wish I could just smile and be done with it like Darwin would, but Anais was sniffling now, folding her ears back and raising her hands to her chin and pointing them down. Don't try to resist. It's impossible and a waste of time.

"Fine..." I said and got up from my bus seat, walking over to Tobias, who currently had Daisy in his multi-coloured hand.

"What do you want, Gumball?" Tobias aksed impatiently.

"That toy, punk!" I growl in the most aggressive voice I could release from my throat.

"No."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"I said no."

"Give it here... now!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"This is going on for way too long... se you later," I say, and walk back to where Darwin was sat.

"You gave up?" Anais screamed. "Just like that? A chicken would be less cowardly than you, Gumball!"

She was right.

"You're a disgrace, Gumball! I wish that Darwin were my real brother and _you _were the fish, because if Darwin had gone over there, he would have Daisy by now!" Anais shouted.

God. She was right. I _am _a disgrace to her, to my family! Without a word I stormed over to Tobias, who was currently laughing at how he'd "beaten up Gumball".

"Do we really have to have this conversation again?" Tobias asked when he saw me coming.

"No," I replied, and punched him in the face.

Tobias now had a black eye, which wasn't very noticeable since purple was also in his colour scheme. But he was holding his hand over the little lumps that had grown in a matter of seconds.

"What did you do that for?" Tobias aksed.

"Give me that toy!" I shouted.

"I'll give you this!" Tobias replied.

He tried to punch me back, but thanks to my Mum, who was a karate expert, I grabbed his clenched fist, and twisted it upside down, sending Tobias off of his chair and ramming his head into the one in front of him, right into his black eye. He cried in pain and tried to kick me in the gut, but couldn't reach. My turn. With my free hand I brought my own fist into his stomach. Tobias fell to the ground on his knees. I was about to pick Anais' toy off of the floor when someone's leg reached my face, sending me sprawling across the floor. I looked up to see it was Jamie, cracking her knuckles and looking all proud of herself. Despite the fact that I was going to get a pretty hard beating, I couldn't hit a girl.

Jamie came running, I ducked to the side and grabbed her leg. When Tobias came to punch me again, I flung Jamie right into him, making him crash into the seat he had been in when he was throwing Daisy about. But when he saw Daisy, and then the open bus window, he grinned, grabbed Anais' toy, and dropped it onto the road.

"Ooops..." he laughed.

_Great... Just great_...

The fight was over and there was no point in carrying on. I had used up my 1% monthly courage today, and was now experiencing my 99% laziness again, so I got up, planted my hand across the brusied side of my face where Jamie had kicked me, and sat down next to Darwin.

"Did you get Daisy?" Anais asked hopefully.

"Be my guest if you want to jump out of the window just to get back a stupid toy..." I replied.

"You lost her?" Anais sounded as if she were about to cry.

"It's just a toy!" I replied.

"_No it's not_!" she replied. She looked scarier than Mum with that voice.

I gulped. So did Darwin.

The fight was over. But our mission wasn't.


	2. Looking for a Pink Donkey that Talks

**THE QUEST**

How was I suppsed to know that trying to find his sister's toy was going to lead his whole family to their possible doom? How could a stupid toy lead to the destruction of the my family and most likely Elmore?

Find out in the first adventure of the six that Gumball, Darwin, and Anais must go through to save Elmore from a destructive fate!

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

**Looking for a Pink Donkey that Talks**

Perfect. I thought this day was going to be a fun day. While I was showering this morning I was singing my good luck song, which always led to a good day. And today, I have to go looking for a pink donkey toy that says "_I'm Daisy the Donkey! Come play with me!_" when I want to me doing something else.

I know what you're about to say. _What? Like gawping at Penny?_

Maybe! How do _you _know what I do in my spare time? It's not like I have a TV show called "The Amazing World of Gumball" or something!

Anyway, back to the point. The break time bell rings and everyone rushes out of their classrooms like a swarm of bees returning to their hive as if they'd found the perfect flower. Darwin and I entered the play ground and saw Anais standing there, puppy eyes at the ready.

"Yeah, yeah, we're going!" I sigh.

"Yay! Adventure!" Darwin screams with joy, bouncing in the air and flipping his flippers.

I look around the playground for people that might have such a girly toy in their possession. Leslie. He probably does.

Darwin and I walk over to him and wave.

"Hi, Leslie! Have you seen Anais' toy?" Darwin asked.

"Yeah, I actually played with it for a while before giving it to Molly!" Leslie replied.

I sighed. This is going to go on forever.

And I was right for once. Molly had given it to Masami, who'd given it Carrie, who'd given it to Jamie.

"I'll tell you where your stupid toy ism, _Gumbutt_, if you admit that I kicked your butt on the bus!" Jamie laughed.

"I can't. You kicked my head!" I replied, irritated.

"That's the same as being kicked in the butt!" Jamie shouted.

"No it's not. Your butt's down here and your head's up here!" I replied.

Jamie shouted and grabbed my shirt, but Darwin slipped his leg in between hers and swept her onto the floor. He then pressed his foot against her cheek and screamed: "_Where's that toy_?!"

"I gave it to Tina, okay, now let me go, oil-head!" Jamie wailed.

Darwin let her up and she ran off.

"Great! Now we have to find Tina and it'll be impossible to get Anais' stupid toy!" I shout at the world.

"You looking for me?"

_Great. This is perfect!_ I thought.

"Hello, Tina!" Darwin said, peacefully. "Do you think we could keep that toy you are trying to squeeze its brains out?"

Tina roared, spitting saliva all over us both.

"Was that a yes or a no?" Darwin asked.

"Oh brother..." I mutter.

Tina roared again.

"The only way you're getting this is by beating me in a fight!" Tina roared, and walked off.

"Yep, we're doomed..." Darwin said.


End file.
